


When The Odds Are Not In My Favor

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 09:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12187362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: Robin tries to hide as long as he can.





	When The Odds Are Not In My Favor

Robin was scrolling through his Twitter when he sees another team confirm their lineup. He’s never felt so helpless as his thumb hovers over the photo of Mitch and Nelson in their Jaguar overalls. He wishes he could say something, let people know what’s going to happen to his future, but if Robin was being honest to himself he was as clueless as everyone else. 

“So how long will you hole up in my house, Frijns?” Dani asks from where he was leaning against the door of the guest room that Robin has claimed as his. He’s been staying at Dani’s for a few days now. Dani thought it was a good idea for Robin to stay with him instead of moping in his own home. At least Dani could make sure he was eating and would even try to make him laugh from time to time. “Is this you kicking me out?” Robin asks him. “No but I’m starting to consider charging you rent.” Dani shoots back as Robin chuckles. 

“So tell me,” Dani starts. “Why are you in Barcelona when you could be in Portugal?” He asks. Robin stiffens at the question. There was only one place in Portugal that Robin knows by heart. “Didn’t you invite me here?” Robin shoots back as he tries to distract his friend. “You know what I mean.” Dani says as he gives him a knowing look. “I just can’t, Dani.” Robin says. “A part of me wants to be there with him so bad. But a part of me just can’t stand being around him and thinking if that’s the last time I’ll see him like that.” He adds.

Robin wasn’t sure if he can handle being around Ant in that moment. Even if they’ve promised each other that racing wasn’t going to get in between what they have, it was hard when it’s the thing that assure Robin his future in Formula E. His relationship with the team was amazing despite the season that they had but the fact is still that Robin was under contract with Audi and Ant is under contract with BMW. Unless a miracle happens, that little fact could possibly end Robin’s spell in Formula E and that could put an end to whatever it is that he and Ant have going on. 

“But do you miss him?” Dani asks and Robin turns to look at his friend before he nods yes. “You know how Felix keeps bugging me to join Formula E? I asked him why and he says because he misses beating me.” Dani says with a chuckle. Robin’s known the two of them long enough to know that that was Felix’s way of saying he misses Dani around him. “You should pack your bags.” Dani says. Robin looks at him with furrowed brows before Dani pulls out a piece of paper from his back pocket. “That’s the first flight from Barcelona to Lisbon tomorrow morning.” Dani says as he hands the ticket to Robin. “He’s expecting you and he’ll pick you up when you get there.” He adds with a smile. 

“Let’s just say he misses you too and I miss having the place to myself. Also, Felix is coming over soon.” Dani says with a grin. “I hate you Juncadella.” Robin says with fondness. “You owe me one.” He says before he leaves the room. “Thank you, Dani.” Robin adds with a sincere smile. Maybe if Robin can face Ant tomorrow then he can face whatever comes his way regarding his future. Maybe if by some chance that Ant loves him too then maybe that’s enough to keep them together despite the odds being against them. Robin keeps replaying things in his head as he gets an early night in. He tries to shut his eyes and to shut down his mind. Everything else didn’t matter, he has a flight to catch in the morning.


End file.
